The human trophoblast stem (hTS) cell is capable of indefinite proliferation in vitro in an undifferentiated state. The hTS cell maintains the potential multilineage differentiation capabilities. The hTS cell preparation can be induced to differentiate into cells of the trophoblast lineage in vitro or in vivo. Further, hTS cells can be induced to differentiate into neurons, such as dopaminergic neurons. The hTS cells can be used to treat a dysfunction or loss of the dopaminergic neurons in the nigrostriatal pathway, such as neurodegenerative disorders in humans.